Ppgz Bad ending
by divamissy15
Summary: What happens if the girls never won? Warning! Contains vore!


The powerpuff girls were losing. The last battle all started in Mount Fuji when it was active. The fight between the girls and Kare, and he sended the three into the air.

"He's too strong!"

"We gotta make him shrink somehow."

Just then, Buttercup saw the iceberg that appeared when they turned into the Powerpuff Z.

"Let's use that!"

The three girls looked at each other, nodded then went to the iceberg.

"Bubble Catcher!" Bubbles made a bubble big enough to carry a large chunk of the iceberg.

"Swing Sonic!" Buttercup carefully hit the bubble hard enough so that it wouldn't pop and went to _Kare_ fast.

Meanwhile, kare was enjoying it. He got rid of the girls, they're, overpowered by his powered strength, and now, All the lava from Mount Fuji will spread to new townsville.

"ah, it feels so good."

Unknown to Kare, the girls arrived with the iceberg, Then Blossom used her yo-yo to pull _Kare's_ collar and pulled hard so that the iceberg can go in.

"Megaton Dunk!" Buttercup hit the iceberg hard enough that it broke and popped the bubble.

The girls were ready to get rid of Kare, but nothing happened. The ice was gone.

"oh? Trying to use that iceberg on me? Well, I fasted a charm on me so I'm resistant to cold temperature." Kare Said finally noticing the girls

then he casted out black dust around the girls and they were in ropes.

"Hey! Let us go, Kare!" Blossom said

Kare didn't listen to the girls, he was thinking on how to get rid of them, he also felt hungry, he didn't each much back at the tower. Then he had a malicious idea. He casted out three blindfolds into the girls eyes.

"Hey what are you doing?!"

"don't worry girls, I know how to deal with brats like you," he said as he picked them up.

"although, you did tried your best to save your puny city, but still, I hope it'll be you're last."

"w-what so you mean by that?" Bubbles Said

"don't you get it? I'm finishing you off; I'll give you a hint; what is an object that give others energy?"

the girls thought for a moment, till Kare spoke up.

"give up?"

they all nodded

"its food"

the girls were confused "why would you say something like that?"

Kare took blossom and buttercup away from bubbles.

"cause your the side, buttercup's the main course, and blossom is the dessert."

the girls widen their eyes for what they're realizing what he's doing.

"N-no! Please! Don't eat me!" Bubbles wept

"don't worry, I'll make sure you three are okay."

he tossed her into his mouth, her body barely missing the teeth. He closed his jaws and his tongue rolled around, tasting over her small body. Her screams became muffled. "BUBBLES!" The two called out, forced to watch their friend die.

He savored her cries and begging that was muffled. Her taste was a mix of fruits but he could only enjoy her flavor for so long. He forced her to the back of his mouth and with a single gulp she was sent down his throat that seemed to still be able to swallow normal. He grins, feeling her going down to his stomach. "Mmmm tasty" He looks down at the other two who were crying, seeing their friend being devoured and swallowed by Kare. "Oh hoo hoo. You will join her in a second.. starting with you, buttercup!"

and as like that, he tossed her into his mouth, buttercup trying to break out of the ropes she was still in right now. Then he swallowed her as well. He licked his lips and looked at blossom, who cried harder.

"aww, Blossom, don't act all sad, your going to join them too~"

blissom ignored the jester and didn't look back at him.

"oh well, it was a pleasure seeing you."

He tossed her into his mouth slowly. He swallowed the last of girls and felt her slide down his throat, wiggling and it felt so good to Him. His stomach was being squirmed by the girls. "At least you three can die together in here" He laughs insanely.

He then laid down on the mountain like before, and looked up in the sky. He patted his stomach with his claw and let the lava run down to the city.

"Finally, some good, warm moment for once"


End file.
